Simba's Hope
by Panra
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are the Parents of two young cubs, Sannvu and Natera. When Simba catches a deadly virus, it is up to the twins and a few friends to find the cure.................


Note: The characters Natera, Sannvu, Mahamid, Anisa, Lerato, Tanaki, Kito, Rambo, Lanie, Lisha, Lina, Jahi, Jarimon, Morowa, Tamie, Tanabi, Red, Sarafina (named after the Disney one but is mine), Mandie, Dalila, Kinah, and Kondo belong to myself and are not to be used without my permission. The Lion King is a product of the Disney corporation along with its characters and setting. The character Kimya belongs to Gema Aloguera.   
  
The Lion King III  
SIMBA'S HOPE  
  
  
The sun began to rise as the animals marched towards pride rock for the ceremonial birth of Princess Kiara's and Prince Kovu's child. As they reached pride rock Rafiki climbed on to pride rock. King Simba was there to greet him. King Simba held out a loving paw to Rafiki and they hugged with joy, as his wife Queen Nala came out of the cave.   
  
She leaned towards Simba and said "Kiara is ready," and then Simba nodded signaling it was time. But Kiara didn't come out, Kovu did. He had a cub in his mouth. It was an orange cub. Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Vitani, Nala, and Simba went in to the cave as Kiara was walking out. Though they did not see it Kiara had another cub in her mouth. This cub was red just like Kovu.  
  
Kovu and Kiara approached Rafiki and gave him their children. He picked up the children and walked to the edge of pride rock with Kiara and Kovu standing behind him. He lifted them up for all to see. The animals all bowed to the future royally. Mufasa looked down at his great grand children. Mufasa smiled happily at Kiara and Kovu. Kiara looked up at Mufasa and smiled back.  
Kiara and Kovu walked into the cave and were greeted by Simba and Nala. "So what is it, a boy or a girl?" Timon asked. "Boy," Kiara and Kovu said proudly. Timon, Vitani, and Simba jumped up in joy. Then Kovu added "and girl." Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa looked shocked and then they said together "Twins?!?!" and then they fainted.   
  
The Lion King III  
SIMBA'S HOPE  
  
  
The sun came up and two lion cubs came out of the cave and sat down at the edge of pride rock. The female cub was orange and she had hair bangs just like Vitani. She also had green eyes. The male was a red cub with black hair. He had blue eyes. "Let's go play Sannvu," said the female. "But Natera, mom and dad are asleep and if we leave will get into trouble," Sannvu replied. "So? Where is your sense of adventure ? And besides they are asleep and will be back before they wake.......," Natera said. "Were will you be back from Princess? I see you are planning to leave pride rock before you ask again," a voice said. The twins turned around to see a cub around their age. This cub had a tan coat and had brown hair. He had purple eyes.  
  
Sannvu held out a paw to the cub. In return the cub gave Sannvu a high five just as Sannvu's and Natera's family and friends plus another lioness were coming out of the cave. This lioness was around Kiara's age and she resembled Sarafina, Nala's mother. She had purple eyes. "Dang!" Natera muttered to herself. "Hi kids, hello Mahamid, what were you guys talking about?" Kiara asked. "Hi mom," Mahamid said to the lioness. Thinking fast Natera replied "Just kid stuff." But Mahamid was going to fall for her trick. "That is not the truth princess Kiara, Natera was trying to trick Sannvu in to going with her into the pride lands without your permission," Mahamid said grinning. Natera shot him a look then she looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her. Uh oh, Natera thought to herself but she could already tell she was in deep trouble. Not wanting to get into any trouble Sannvu said "Can Mahamid and I go play now?." "Sure honey, um Anisa could you go with them?" Kiara asked the lioness. "Sure Kiara I will go with them," Anisa said. They ran off and Natera tried to go with them but was stopped by her parents.  
  
Natera sat down in front of her parents and looked down as if she was waiting. She had heard this lecture over a hundred times. Simba and Nala sat down beside Kiara and aunt Vitani sat beside Kovu.   
  
"Life isn't fair, and it never gives you a break. You guys don't even know how I feel, you treat me as if I'm a horrible snake. Aunt Vitani you're my friend, so how could you take their side in this argument. I love you all so much, but come on give me a break!" Natera protested.   
  
Natera began to cry. How could Aunt Vitani do this to me?, she wondered. Vitani must have seen Natera began to cry because she got up and sat next to her. Vitani put a comforting paw on Natera and said into Natera's ear "I will talk to your dad and get you off the hook." Natera smiled and aunt Vitani returned the smile. Vitani walked over to her brother and started talking.   
  
"She is just like you when you were young, Kovu. Give the kid a break. She does love you, she just acts as if she wants to be alone. But she really wants to be around you and do your every move, and believe me on this one, because I did it with mom," Vitani explained to her brother. He nodded and motioned for Natera to come over.  
  
"I am sorry daddy, it's just that it is so boring waiting all the time just to walk about a foot around the pride lands but I promise I want do it again," Natera said to her father, and this time she meant it. "That is good sweetie. Hey do you want to go play?" Kovu asked his daughter.   
  
"Yeeeeesssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!," Natera screamed hysterically. Everyone laughed. Kiara watched Kovu and Natera run off to play some game.  
  
Kiara's father came and sat down next to her. Then he said "Aren't they something," then he walked down pride rock to go get a drink from the water hole. Kiara saw that Zazu followed him along with Timon, Pumbaa, and her mother. Vitani approached Kiara and sat down beside her. "I really believe that Mahamid likes Natera, you know Kiara?" Vitani said to her sister in law. Kiara turned towards her and nodded. The thought had occurred to her. Then she smiled. Then Kiara and Vitani decided to join their family at the water hole.  
  
In the pride lands Sannvu and Mahamid were lying down in the grass talking about the future. "When I grow up I am going to find me a beautiful princess and she will be my Queen," Sannvu said to his friend. In the bushes a lion watched the cubs and lioness. "You guys should not plan that way you never know who you will marry when you grow up," Anisa said. Mahamid didn't respond. he just said. "Lets go play in the water hole? We can play the uniting of the pride lands. You can be Zira and I can be Kiara." "Why do you get to kill me?," Sannvu asked. "Because I thought of the game," Mahamid responded. Then they walked away. After awhile the lion came out of the bushes and headed for the pride lands border running.  
  
In the jungle far from the pride lands Ed the hyena was walking when he heard crying. He followed the noise to a baby hyena. Ed picked it up by the neck and walked back to the spot were the pack was. The pack was waiting for him. "Ed where is the ......," Banzai asked but cut himself off when he saw the baby.   
  
Two hyena cubs approached Banzai. "Hi Dad!" one said. "He Kito! Um, who is your friend?" Banzai asked. Kito was a small version of Banzai but had a short hair cut. "This is Rambo, I thought I introduced you guys before," Kito said. Rambo was a small cub with a similar hair cut to Kito's but it was about an inch longer. Plus he had huge paws." What do you like Rambo?" Banzai asked. "I like the legends about the king Scar," Rambo replied. "Well that is nice," Banzai told him.   
  
"Banzai look who has finally arrived," Shenzi told Banzai. Banzai turned to Shenzi. She had a baby in her mouth. "Our child has arrived! Is it a girl or boy?" Banzai asked her. "If it is a girl what do you want to call her?" Shenzi asked. Banzai thought for a while about his wife's question. "Mom what are you naming my sister?" Kito asked Shenzi. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed turned to the child.   
  
"Well we will name her um Lanie, do you like the name Kito," Banzai told his son. "I have a name for the other cub. Why don't we name him Tanaki, after the great leader. Ed you can take him in but Banzai you can train him to be a leader," Shenzi spoke up. "That is a great idea Shenzi. Tanaki could marry Lanie when he grows up and become the packs new leader. But to become the leader he will have to get the King of the pride lands to allow us to live in the pride lands," Banzai exclaimed. "Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" the pack exclaimed. "Sorry to interrupt. I won't be long," a voice said. The pack turned to see the lion who hid in the bushes.  
  
The lion had a deep brownish reddish coat and a brown mane. He also had blue eyes. "Who are you?" Banzai asked. "Well Banzai I see you cant even remember someone YOU exiled. But here is a hint, I was a rogue that made a lioness from Scar's pride have two cubs and left with another one on the way. Do you remember me now?" the lion asked. Banzai's eyes opened wide in shock. "Jarimon? The rogue who was Zira's mate before Scar?" Banzai muttered. Jarimon smiled as an answer. "Well any way did you know that my mate Zira is dead. Found it out from two cubs talking about it. So I am here to make an offer. You help me destroy this pride's leader and the one they call Kiara and I will make you eligible to live in the lands," Jarimon offered. "Alright!!" the hyena pack yelled.  
  
Kovu had been playing with his daughter all morning so they decided to take a rest. His daughter wasn't ready to stop so she asked if she could go play in the water hole. He nodded and then she ran away. Natera ran to the water hole and saw Sannvu and Mahamid. She went over to a tree and grabbed a vine. She swung the vine and held on. She jumped off and splashed Mahamid. The cubs heard laughter. They turned to see Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa laughing there heads off. Soon Kovu joined them at the water hole.   
  
Soon a bird flew over the water hole. It had green feathers and it resembled Zazu but had purple feathers at the middle of its wings and tail. Like Zazu it had black feathers at the end of its wings and tail. "Hello hornbill what brings you around here?" Simba asked the stranger. "My name is Lerato. I am here to ask to be your majordomo. My original king says since I am a girl I wouldn't know how to do the job," Lerato told Simba.  
  
Simba looked at Zazu. "Well Lerato see we already have a majordomo, and I am glad to say that if you would like you can work on the job with me," Zazu. "You're the majordomo I am so sorry. I thought the pride lands didn't have a majordomo," Lerato replied. She bowed to Zazu and Simba. "You are welcome to work with me. Would you like to take a tour of the pride lands," Zazu said politely. The to flew off to take a tour of the pride lands together. "Hahahahahaha!!!!!!! Zazu is trying to get a girlfriend!!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!" everyone laughed when Zazu was out of hearing distance.  
  
A few years had passed and the twins were already full grown. Rafiki was painting a mane onto Sannvu's portrait. He soon finished then went to Natera. He put a blue stripe on the painting symbolizing she was an adult. Then he went to Mahamid and painted him a mane. Rafiki stepped back and looked at all his drawings. He sighed as he remembered his past kings like Mufasa. "Oh Mufasa I wish that I could live so long that I could see twenty more generations of great rulers. But soon we will have another great ruler," Rafiki said to the sky.  
  
Two hyenas were walking through the jungle discussing something. "Dad I love Lanie but I am not ready to tell the pack about us being engaged," the hyena said. This hyena looks like Banzai but he has hair. The other hyena turns to the hyena. We see that is Ed. The hyena went on "All Banzai ever says to me is stuff like ' Did you have a nice time last night Tanaki, dot forget that we are training tomorrow'. It is just that I wish he would care about something else. And also with this attack Jarimon is planning I cant do anything I want," Tanaki told his father. The two hyenas walked down into the jungle.  
  
Natera came out of the cave on pride rock. She was now a young lady and she loved it. Natera had a dark orange coat like her mothers. She still had her hair bangs like her aunt Vitani. Natera started to walk down pride rock. She was going to the water hole to hang out. Natera loved going there, she thought it was the best place in the pride lands.  
  
She looked up in a tree were Zazu and Lerato had there nest. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh. They're hatching! Zazu they are hatching! This is the happiest moment in my life since we got married," Lerato screamed. Zazu looked proud he noticed Natera. "Hi Natera wait," Zazu told her. Natera stopped in her tracks. Zazu and Lerato brought down the new birds. One looked like Zazu but had green in the middle of his tail and wings. Another looked like Lerato but had blue in the middle of its tail and wings. The last was purple, with orange in the middle of its tail and wings, and black at the end of its tail and wings. Natera liked this one.  
  
"What are there names?" Natera asked. "Are son's name is Jahi. He looks like Zazu. Our daughter that looks like me is Lina. Would you like to name our other daughter?" Lerato asked Natera. Natera laid down and thought. "How about Lisha since she doesn't look like you guys and is all ready trying to fly," Natera said while pointing at the child. Zazu ran over to the child and stopped her from hurting herself. "That is a great name Natera. Thank you," Lerato told her. Natera smiled and began walking again. When she was out of site Sannvu came running to the birds. He had a red coat like his father and a black mane like his fathers. He had blue eyes. "Come quick! There is trouble," Sannvu told the birds. The birds followed Sannvu to pride rock.   
  
When Natera got to the water hole she heard some one running towards her. She turned around and saw a young lion running towards her. The lion tried to stop, but he crashed into her. The lion caused her to tumble back wards in to the water. "Aghhhh!!!!!, get off me now!!!!!!!" Natera said to the lion who feel on her. He got off her and she saw that it was Mahamid.  
  
Mahamid had a dark tan coat and a dark brown mane. She loved his dark purple eyes, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "What were you trying to do ? Kill me?" Natera yelled in out rage. Mahamid was speech less. "You need to come back to pride rock. There is trouble," he managed. Now she was concerned. "What kind of trouble? Is some one hurt?" Natera said weakly. "Yes your grand father is ill, and Rafiki says it is serious," Mahamid said sadly. Shocked Natera ran off towards pride rock with Mahamid behind her.  
  
When they reached pride rock Natera saw her mother and grandmother beside her grand father. Nala was lying on him with her head on his mane crying. Kiara had her paw on her dads back stroking it lightly while crying. Natera ran towards her family. By the time she reached Simba she was sobbing. Zazu, Lerato, Jahi, Lina, Lisha, and Sannvu reached pride rock. Sannvu joined his sister beside Simba.. Kovu walked up to Kiara and put a loving paw on her back. She smiled at him through her tears.  
  
This was too much for Natera, so she turned to Rafiki. "Is there a cure ?" she asked him. "Yes there is a cure, but one of the plants for the cure we don't have in the pride lands," Rafiki replied. "What does it look like Rafiki?" Mahamid asked. "It is a vine that grows near a water fall," he responded. "Hey I have seen that vine in the jungle were Pumbaa, Simba, and I lived," Timon said.   
  
Everyone turned to him. "Maybe some of us could go get this vine to cure Simba," Mahamid said. "That is a great idea Mahamid, you, Sannvu, Natera, Kovu, Vitani, Anisa, Timon, and Pumbaa could go to find the vine," Kiara said. "Princess Kiara can I go with them?" Lisha asked. "No sweety, you are to young, but thank you for offering. Maybe when one of my kids leave to start there own pride you can go with them and be their majordomo," Kiara told the child. "Kiara I believe Anisa and I should stay with you, Nala, and Simba, but let the others can go," Kovu said. "But the twins have never been by themselves Kovu!" Kiara protested. "They want be by themselves Kiara, they will be with Vitani, Timon, Pumbaa, and even Mahamid," Kovu shot back. She gave up and nodded in agreement.  
  
The next morning they left for the jungle. It took long hours to get to the jungle but Natera would do any thing for grand father. When they stopped to rest Natera went for a walk. She soon was lost. "HELP ANY BODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" Natera shouted. She was beyond terrified. "Haaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaa," voices laughed. Soon creatures were all around her. "What are you?!?!" Natera asked the creatures. Seven of the creatures approached her. "Hyenas," Natera whispered. We see that three of the hyenas are the unforgettable trio of Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed. Natera looks up to see a lion sitting on a bolder. Natera thinks it is Sannvu. "Sannvu help me!" Natera yells. "Sorry kitten I am not Sannvu," Jarimon tells her. "Hello kitten, I am Banzai, this is my wife Shenzi, my friend Ed, my son Kito, His friend Rambo, Ed's son Tanaki, my daughter Lanie, and up on the bolder is Jarimon," Banzai said to Natera. Lanie looked like Shenzi but she had a pony tail and a lot more hair bangs. Kito looked like his father but had a short hair cut." What do you want from me?" Natera asked the hyenas. "While if you really want to know kid we just want to eat what ever is 'Lion around'. Do you get it you're a lion and you are around us," Shenzi replied to Natera's question.   
  
Banzai leaped towards Natera but was stopped by Tanaki. "What are you doing?" Kito asked his friend. Tanaki looked angry. Natera started to run away but was stopped by Shenzi. "No you don't," Shenzi said to Natera. Tanaki turned to his friend. "I believe we should let this one go. Lanie and I think she is just trying to get home," Tanaki told Kito. Then he turned to Banzai. "So just leave her alone," Tanaki said to Banzai. Mad that Tanaki was comforting him, Banzai struck Tanaki, which put him out cold. "That will teach him to talk back," Banzai muttered. "Wait to go Banzai!" Jarimon yells. Banzai turned back to Natera.  
  
'Help me please help me' Natera thought. Banzai leaped at Natera. Just as his paw was about to hit Natera a huge paw smacked him in the face. Natera heard a deep roar and hoped it was Sannvu. To her surprise it was Mahamid. He pounced on Banzai and started wrestling. He managed to weaken Banzai. "Banzai don't give up! You can beat this wimp!" Jarimon yelled. "Leave Natera alone you dumb hyenas and cowardly lion!" Mahamid said with furry. He ran over to Natera.  
  
"Are you okay ?" he asked her. "Yeah thanks, let's get going, but first get the two young hyenas," Natera told him. He looked confused. "Look they tried to save my life so I oh them," she explained. He walked over to Tanaki and Lanie. Tanaki was had regained consciousness. "Are you coming or not?" Mahamid asked the pair. They nodded.  
  
The group moved toward the resting spot. Vitani greeted Natera and Mahamid. "What are the hyenas doing here?" Vitani asked Natera. "They saved my life," Natera replied. "Where is Sannvu ?" Mahamid asked. "He went for a walk," Timon responded.   
Back at pride rock Nala was watching over the Kingdom. She didn't care that it was night time. She fell asleep on pride rocks edge. She was running through the jungle with Simba beside her. They stopped to get a drink. In her mind she was singing. "He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I cant decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is. The king I see inside?" Nala sang in her mind. Suddenly a paw woke her up. It was Kiara. "Let's go to bed mom," Kiara said softly. Nala followed her into the cave.  
  
In the jungle Sannvu was trying to hunt. But it was so hard when it was dark. Finally he found a weak Zebra. He leaped towards it but a creature pinned him before he could attack. He quickly shut his eyes expecting to be beaten up. "What do you think you are trying to do? That is my first catch, besides you look as if you have a family. So could you please give me MY catch?" the creature demanded. Sannvu opened his eyes to see the creature that had pinned him was a lioness. She had a tan colored coat like Mahamid and Anisa. She had blue eyes like Sannvu. He pushed her off his body and she got up ready to fight for her catch. "Hey! I don't want to fight you !" Sannvu told her.  
  
"What is your name any way?" The lioness asked him. "Its Sannvu. What is yours?" he asked her. "I'm Morowa. I'm an orphan. I was abandon when I was a baby. But I do have a really good friend. Her name is Dalila, she is a meerkat. Hey Dalila come here," she yelled. A meerkat came in to view. She had a brown coat and orange on her tail, hands, feet, and back. She had orange hair. "Hi there, he's cute Morowa you should keep this one," Dalila said to her friend. "Come on. You and Dalila can stay with my family," Sannvu told Morowa. Morowa bit the animal, then picked it up and followed Sannvu and Dalila.  
  
Natera was laying in a hammock talking to herself. "Oh Mahamid likes me but I've never noticed," Natera uttered softly. She was in a total daze. Vitani, Timon, and Pumbaa were watching Natera. "I am so happy that she is finally coming to her senses," Vitani muttered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Tanaki walked past them with Lanie by his side. They stopped by the water fall and nuzzled. "I remember when we were spying on Simba and Nala at that water fall," Pumbaa sighed. "Yeah that's were they fell in love," Timon reminded him. "Dinner is on!" a voice yelled. Natera jumped off the hammock and followed the others. They found Sannvu, a girl lion, and a girl meerkat at the camp. "How is she?" Vitani asked her nephew. "This is Morowa and her friend Dalila. Morowa caught the zebra and I pounced at it and she protected her catch. Then she told me she is an orphan. So I invited her and Dalila to stay with us," Sannvu replied. Mahamid appeared, he approached Sannvu. "Not quite the princess you always wanted," Mahamid whispered in Sannvu's ear. Natera snickered at Mahamid's comment.   
  
The lions began to eat their meal. Timon and Pumbaa searched for bugs to eat. They soon hit the jackpot. "Man there is nothing like a good old bug," Timon said. Pumbaa nodded. Natera turned to Lanie and Tanaki, who looked starving. "You guys look starved to death, wants some?" Natera said. "Thank you so much for allowing us to stay with you. We appreciate it a lot," Lanie said to Natera and the others. They all turned to her. It was the first time she had spoken to them. She had such a soft voice. "You're welcome, Lanie," Natera said.  
  
"We've always wanted to leave, Banzai always was training me ever since Ed found me stranded. Ed took me in. He always looked after me. Shenzi named me, she always said that it was the name of a great leader. That is why Banzai started training me to be the leader of the pack some day. He wanted me to marry his daughter. Lanie has parents, she is the pack leaders child. The pack leaders are Banzai and Shenzi. I do love Lanie, we have already decided we were going to marry some day. But we haven't told the pack because if we do, I will become the packs leader. Plus if I do become the leader I will have to invade the pride lands, and convince the king to let my pack into the pride lands. Ed isn't really bad, he just follows the pack. Banzai and Shenzi just," Tanaki said.  
  
It was still night at pride rock. Nala could not go to sleep and was sitting at the edge of pride rock. She closed her eyes and remembered the time she and Simba tried to go to the elephant graveyard. But first they had to ditch Zazu. "No body saying do this," Simba sang to Zazu. "No one saying be there," Nala returned. "No one saying stop that" Simba went on. "No one saying see here," two sang together. Then they rode on Ostriches away from Zazu. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Natera, Sannvu, Mahamid, Vitani, Timon, and Pumbaa please hurry and find that vine. Simba is losing strength and if we might lose him soon," Nala whispered. She began to cry.  
  
"Why are you guys here anyway?" Lanie asked. She and Natera were lying by the water fall. Vitani, Morowa, and Dalila were beside them. "We are searching for a vine near this water fall. We need it to save my grandfathers life. If he dies than my dad will be the new king, but he isn't ready," Natera answered. "What pride does your grandfather rule? What is his name?" Lanie asked her new friend. Natera glanced at her aunt and Morowa. They were already asleep. She turned back to Lanie. "The pride lands, my grand father is King Simba," Natera replied.   
  
Lanie looked shocked. "Is that the pride that Scar once ruled?" Lanie asked. Natera nodded to the question. "My parents have always wanted to go back to the pride lands. They said it was paradise," Lanie said. "I wouldn't mind having you guys there. Only friends I have are Sannvu and Mahamid. It gets kind of boring spending all of your time with your brother and secret crush," Natera said. "I know were the vine is," Lanie muttered. Natera turned to Lanie. Natera closed her eyes and feel asleep. Lanie did the same.  
  
It was early morning on pride rock. Zazu was with his children fly. "Now first flap your wings really hard then jump off the edge and if you cant do it I will catch you. Let's start with flapping right," Zazu told them. The children did what he said. Jahi and Lina were doing fine but Lisha was having trouble. "Lina and Jahi you did well, Lisha you did okay but you need to work on it. Now Jahi you will jump off while flapping and I will be ready to catch you if you fall," Zazu told his son.  
  
Jahi jumped off and did it perfect Zazu smiled. He looked up at the sky to see Mufasa watching him. Zazu smiled at his old friend. "Daddy can I go next?" Lisha asked him. Zazu turned to his daughter and nodded. Lisha tried and did it perfect. Zazu motioned for Lina to try. She did it right also. "Come here kids," Zazu told them. The children flew to their father. "Now look at the sky. You see the lion figure in the clouds? That is Mufasa, Simba's father and he was a great King. King Mufasa was a good friend of mine. He was very loyal," Zazu told his kids. Mufasa smiled at them, and Zazu and his kids smiled back.  
  
Natera and the others were following Lanie to the spot were the vine was. Soon they had arrived at a large rock that led to a cave. There was a jungle surrounding it. Mahamid was walking beside Natera. "This is sure beautiful, don't you think so Mahamid?" Natera asked him. He nodded. "That is it, up a head," Lanie told the group. The vine's were very beautiful and was near this huge waterfall.  
  
Timon jumped off Pumbaa's back and walked up to the vine. He ripped one vine down and turned around towards the group. "Simba old buddy you are saved!!!" Timon yelled. "Yeeeeeeesssssss!!!" everyone yelled. Natera started crying with joy. Vitani took it from Timon and held it with her mouth.  
  
The group was going to leave in an hour or two so Natera and Mahamid went for a walk around the paradise. They stopped in a field. They laded down in the grass. Natera and Mahamid looked up towards the sky full of stars. "Do you see anything? I see a lion and hyena," Natera asked. "I see a angel," Mahamid told her. "Where I don't," she asked. Natera turned to him and he pointed at her. Mahamid looked at the sky and saw the word LOVE in the stars. "Oh I see, it's me right?" Natera asked. Mahamid smiled as an answer.   
  
"If there is no one ruling this place I will gladly make this my lands," Natera told him. "I would miss you. Do you think I can join your pride?" Mahamid asked her. Natera turned to him. "Of course you can," Natera told him romantically. The two began to nuzzle. "Natera I love you. Can I be your King?" Mahamid asked her. "I love you too, and I will be glad to have you as my King," Natera told him.  
Mahamid ran off and Natera followed him. She got in front of him and saw the waterfall. Natera decided to jump in the water. She jumped and landed on her back in the waterfall. Mahamid jumped in too but landed on her. She looked it to his eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her. "Natera!!, Mahamid!!, get out of the water now we have to get going," Vitani yelled at them. Mahamid got off her and walked out of the water with a smile on his face. Natera followed him. "How about we make are pride here?" Mahamid asked her. Natera smiled as an answer.  
  
Natera, Mahamid, and Vitani reached the resting spot. Sannvu was nuzzling Morowa softly. Vitani turned to Natera. "Mahamid can you go away for a minute. I would like to talk with Natera," Vitani told Mahamid. Mahamid walked towards Sannvu, Morowa, Timon, Pumbaa, and Dalila. "Hi guys," Mahamid said.   
  
Natera turned to her aunt. "I saw you and Mahamid nuzzling. I always thought you to would start dating," Vitani told her niece. Natera began to blush. "Well we were dating," Natera told her. Vitani looked confused. "What is that supposed to mean? Did you guys breakup?" Vitani asked. "Everybody come here," Natera told the group. The group came over. "Mahamid tell them," Natera told him. Mahamid looked shocked. 'Am I ready to tell them this', he asked himself. "Well Natera and I have decide to move here after we cure Simba and make it are pride. Natera will be the Queen and I will be the King," Mahamid told the group.  
  
Timon and the others were shocked. ' Was this true', they thought. Vitani walked over to Mahamid. "I am very proud of you guys," she told him. "Simba will be very proud if we get to tell him. So let's get back," Timon told the group. Dalila, Tanaki, Lanie, and Morowa didn't move. "You guys can come to you know," Vitani told the guest. The group started to leave for the pride lands.  
  
Banzai was tracking Lanie and Tanaki. The pack was worried sick. "What? This can't be right?" Banzai wondered. "What is it dad?" Kito asked Banzai. "Lanie and Tanaki are heading for the pride lands, and they are with Mr. Pig and the Hula guy. Maybe that lioness and lion were from the pride lands," Banzai told them. "Who is the hula guy and Mr. Pig?" Kito and Rambo asked. "A warthog and meerkat who were bonkers darling," Shenzi told her son. "Oh!" the pack said. "Well if they are going to the lands with my wife's murder, then we have to follow them," Jarimon whispered. The pack headed towards pride rock.   
  
Rafiki was sitting on top of his tree telling Lisha what the Circle of life is. "So we will always have a king even if Simba dies. Kovu will take his place and Kiara will be Queen even tough Nala is still alive," Rafiki told the child. Lisha looked behind Rafiki and she smiled. "Rafiki they are back. Natera and the others are back!" Lisha told the baboon. Rafiki disappeared in to the tree while Lisha flew over to meet the heroes.  
  
"Natera up here!" Lisha yelled at her friend. Natera looked up at her friend. "Lisha is that you?" Natera asked. Lisha nodded. Natera jumped towards the bird and brought the it down and started hugging her. "I have missed you Natera," Lisa told her friend. Natera smiled at good friend. "Did you get the vine?" Lisha asked Natera. Natera nodded. Rafiki approached the group.   
  
  
"Well it is nice to see you guys again. We were getting worried that you had gotten lost," Rafiki told Vitani. "Come on we need to save my old buddy. So lets get this cure working," Timon said to the monkey. Rafiki smiled at the Meerkat. "Please hand me the vine," Rafiki asked the small creature. Vitani walked up to the baboon and gave him the vine. Rafiki took a gored off his walking stick. He broke the gored and started to mash the vine in the gored. The vine gave the juice from the gored a brownish color. "There it is done. Come on," Rafiki told the group. All of them headed for pride rock.  
  
Nala was watching over the kingdom when Rafiki and everyone else were approaching pride rock. "Kiara! Kovu! Natera and the others are back. They also have more people with them!" Nala yelled. Kiara and Kovu came running out of the cave.  
  
"My baby's are back! Daddy is saved!" Kiara screamed with joy. "Wait to go guys! Vitani you're back! I am so happy to see you guys! Who are they?" Kovu asked his sister. He pointed his paw towards Morowa, Tanaki, Lanie, and Dalila. "They are friends. Lanie, the girl hyena, showed us were the vine was. Morowa, the lioness is um a girl who I tried to still food from but I didn't know. Tanaki, the boy hyena, is Lanie's boyfriend, and Dalila is a Meerkat that is Morowa's friend and Timon likes her," Sannvu said. Timon, Tanaki, Lanie, Sannvu, Morowa, and Dalila all blushed.  
  
The group went in to the cave. Zazu, Lerato, Lina, and Jahi came in to view. Nala closed her eyes. Simba was lying down on the rock that was his throne. Rafiki took the mixture over to his king. Rafiki opened Simba's mouth and poured the mix in to the kings mouth. Then Rafiki closed the mouth. Simba swallowed the mix. Minutes later Simba awoke.   
  
Simba sat up and smiled. "Daddy!" Kiara yelled. Kiara, Nala, Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa all ran to the king. "Simba! How are you?" Timon asked his friend. "Fine thanks to you guys. Hakuna Matata!" Simba said. Simba put out a paw and hugged Nala. "I was so scared Simba," Nala told her husband. "Kovu I need to tell you something," Simba said to his son in law. "Yes Simba?" Kovu responded. "Kovu I am getting old and I can't protect the kingdom any longer. I believe it is time for me to pass the crown on to you," Simba said. Kovu looked shocked. "Are you sure Simba?" He asked his father in law. Simba nodded.   
  
Natera walked towards her father. "Daddy I have some news for you and mom," Natera said. Kiara, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Lerato, Lisha, Lina, Jahi, Anisa, and Rafiki all sat down in front of Natera. Mahamid came and sat beside Natera. "Mother Mahamid and I are going to move to the jungle and rule a little spot there. We will be married here though," Natera told them all. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Anisa were shocked. Then Kiara and Anisa turned to each other. "We are going to be in laws!" both girls screamed with joy. Mahamid smiled at Natera. "OH NO. THE PACK IS HERE!!!!!" Tanaki and Lanie yelled. The two hyenas ran into the cave in fright.  
  
Kovu and Simba ran towards the middle of the pride lands. "Banzai? Shenzi? Ed? I had figured you'd be dead by now. Who are you?" Simba asked the rogue, "Friends of yours?" Kovu asked. Simba Shook his head sideways. "Name is Jarimon. I am here to kill the one they call Kiara and the leader of this pride," Jarimon told Simba. "Why do you want to kill Kiara and are king?" Simba asked.   
  
"Because Kiara killed my wife Zira and the king is probably married to her," Jarimon told Simba. "Wife? Are you sure it was this Zira, because Zira was Scar's mate. Plus if you are her husband then I am your son and Kiara is your daughter in law," Kovu said. Jarimon's face dropped. "Kiara is my sons wife? How could you allow her to kill your mother?" Jarimon asked sadly. "Zira tried to kill her father, threatened to kill Vitani YOUR daughter, and banished me. Is that enough for you?" Kovu asked.  
  
Jarimon looked at the ground. "That is no reason! You will pay for your wife's mistake!" Jarimon yelled. Jarimon leaped towards Kovu full of rage. Kovu fell down onto the ground from the attack. Jarimon tried to jump on to Kovu, but when he came near him Kovu pushed Jarimon off his strong legs. Jarimon got up in frustration. "You have your mothers agility, but you have my sprit. And I am proud to call you my son you should be a king," Jarimon told his son. "I am a kind, dad, but thank you," Kovu replied. "Then I bed you a happy life, say hello to your brother and sister," Jarimon said. "Um you see Nuka died in a log fall, I am sorry," Kovu told him. Kovu saw a tear roll down Jarimon's cheek as the lion left. Simba and Kovu turned to the hyena's.   
  
"And what do you want here?" Simba asked. "I am here to get my daughter and Ed's son," Banzai told him. "Tanaki is Ed's son? I didn't see a resemblance. And does that make Shenzi Lanie's mother? I do see a resemblance between her and Shenzi," Simba said.  
  
"We do have a request Simba. Tanaki was trained to marry Lanie and become are packs leader. But before he did he had to convince you to let us live in the pride lands. But since Kofu here is king he can decide," Shenzi told the young ruler. "It is Kovu!" Kovu snapped. "Kovu here is your first job as king. Answer them," Simba told him.  
  
"Um well Tanaki and Lanie are good friends with my daughter and son, so there parents can stay here but I have to reserve judgement for the parents as for the rest of the pack they can live in there old home, the elephant graveyard," Kovu said. Simba stared at his son in law. "Kovu, this is a mistake. We can't let them into the pride lands. Tanaki and Lanie's parents once tried to kill Nala and me. But you are the king so if anything happens you will some how fix it', Simba thought. "No if are leader's family can stay we stay," Rambo yelled. Kovu and Simba were now in a mass of trouble. "That was not a smart idea Kovu," Simba yelled.   
  
Natera sat watching her father and grandfather try to avoid a fight. "Mahamid come here! I have an idea!" Natera yelled. He ran out of the royal cave. "The hyena's want to live in the pride lands right," Natera asked. He nodded. "Well why don't we give them the second best. Let them into are pride," Natera suggested. Tanaki, Lanie, Sannvu, Morowa, Kiara, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Dalila came out with smiles. "You would do that for us?" He asked. "Yeah we will. Now lets go stop them from starting a fight," Mahamid told them. All them went down to help Simba and Kovu.  
  
Rambo approached Kovu. He hit Kovu over his other eye. "You're going to pay for that!" Kovu yelled. Kovu was aware that he was going to have two scars on his eyes now but he didn't care. Kovu leaped towards him. He had to hold back his strength to keep from ripping the hyena apart. An another hyena leaped towards Simba. Simba hit it in the jaw but collapsed on to the ground. "Daddy!!!" Kiara yelled. "Daddy stop it now I have a plan," Natera told her father.  
  
Nala and Kiara ran towards Simba. They lifted him up and took him over towards a tree. "Mahamid and I are going to let them live with us. In the jungle," Natera told her father but more towards the hyena's. The hyena's looked shocked. "Is this true?" a small hyena asked. Mahamid nodded. Every hyena jumped up in joy, except Rambo.  
  
"That wasn't what we wanted! Are original plan was to live in the pride lands!" Rambo yelled. "Rambo are plans were to get in to a pride. It didn't matter which one," Tanaki said. "That is right!" the pack yelled. The pack members walked over to Tanaki and Natera, but Rambo stayed put. "Kofu we want this pride, either you give it to us or you die and there will be no king!" Rambo told the king. "Even if you killed me my son Sannvu would become the next king or Simba would take over again, and it is KOVU!!" Kovu told the fleabag.  
  
"I don't care what your name is but you do remind me of a powerful king. His name was Scar, make it you look like a young version of him. Did you ever meet him?" Rambo asked him. Kovu looked down to the ground. "Oh I see, were you the chosen one I have always heard about," Rambo assumed. "My dad was Scar's heir, but Scar was not a great king," Natera replied. Tanaki walked over to Natera.   
  
"That was not a good idea. Rambo practically worships Scar," Tanaki warned Natera. "I'll teach you to talk about Scar that way," Rambo said. He pounced near Natera, but Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, and the rest of the pack stopped him. They snarled at him. "You are ungrateful and selfish. Here we are being offered a home and you want to get more," the pack yelled. Rambo tried to fight them, but he wasn't strong enough. Rambo managed to get the hyena's of himself. He backed away trying to avoid them.   
  
Rambo ran as fast as he could go. He approached a river. Seeing no way out he jumped in to the water. The pack reached the river as he did. "Rambo!" Kito yelled but it was too late. Rambo had drowned in the water. Tanaki walked over to his friend. "He was my best friend. How could he give up like that?" Kito asked Tanaki. "I don't know, but I do know that he wouldn't want you wasting your life over the lose of his," Tanaki replied. Natera felt a tear roll down her cheek. The hyena pack and Simba's, well Kovu's pride headed for pride rock.  
  
The morning sun came up over pride rock. A celebration was being held for many things. They were Simba getting well, Kovu becoming king, and Sannvu and Morowa's marriage. Sannvu sat beside Morowa happily. Kovu roared showing he was the new king. Then Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu ( who now had two scars, one over each eye), Morowa, and Sannvu all roared showing that Sannvu and Morowa were now a married couple. Mahamid and Natera sat on the side next to the hyena pack, Kovu's pride, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Lerato, Lisha, Lina, Jahi, Dalila, and three baby meerkats.   
Simba approached Timon, Dalila, and the three children. "Are you sure you want to leave? I would miss you old buddy," Simba told Timon. "Simba I love the pride lands, but Dalila thinks it would be better to raise the kids in the jungle. Plus there aren't many kids around here now, but when we get to the jungle soon Natera and Mahamid will have children for are kids to play with. Kimya, Kinah, and Kondo really like you, Simba. But I am going to miss you and everybody else, but hey we will come and visit when Mahamid and Natera come," Timon told his old friend. Simba smiled and turned his back to keep from crying. "Pumbaa I am going to miss you," Timon said. Pumbaa frowned as if he would never see Timon again. "Hakuna Matata," Pumbaa said.  
  
Natera hugged her mother. "Bye mommy, I love you," Natera said. Natera then turned to her father. "Daddy you are going to be a great king, I love you too," Natera added. Sannvu walked over to his sister. "I love you sis, you know that right?" Sannvu asked. Natera began to cry. "Yes Sannvu I do and I love you just as much," Natera told her brother. Natera turned to Vitani. "I know that you love me sweetie but you don't have to say good bye," Vitani told her. "What?" Natera asked. "I kind of like the jungle life," Vitani said. "You are coming with me! Thank you so much!" Natera yelled. "Hey, don't forget me!" Lisha yelled from above. "I will miss you," Natera told the bird. "No need. Daddy says I need to start training to be a majordomo so guess who is your new one?" Lisha said happily. Natera's smile grew.  
  
Mahamid came out of the cave with his mother. "We are ready Natera, are you?" Mahamid asked. Natera nodded. Nala came running out. "Goodbye darling! We all love you," Nala told her. Natera walked up to her and gave her a big bear hug. "Bye," Natera whispered. Mahamid, Natera, Vitani, Lisha, Anisa, Timon, Dalila, Kimya, Kinah, Kondo, and the hyena pack headed towards the pride lands boundaries. "My baby is all grown up and starting a pride of her own," Kiara whispered. Kovu put a paw on her back. "She will be back, but we still have Sannvu. Plus there is a new addition to the family remember, Morowa," Kovu told her.  
  
A few weeks had passed since Natera and Mahamid had become King and Queen of the jungle. They had a cave above the water fall on a huge rock. Vines hung from the trees covering the area. It was truly a paradise.   
  
Natera laid beside Mahamid. She was holding two cubs. One had a coat like Nala's and blue eyes. The other had an orange coat and green eyes. Mahamid was holding three cubs. One was tan, had purple eyes, with red paws. One was also orange, but had purple eyes. The last was a cub with a yellow goldish coat like Simba's, but had green eyes. Timon, his family, Anisa, Vitani, Tanaki, Lanie, Kito, and the hyena pack approached them. Anisa sat down beside Mahamid, and Vitani sat down beside Natera. "So what are there names?" Kimya asked. Kimya was still pretty young like her brother and sister, but was the one who had many questions.   
  
"While Kimya, the girl who looks like Nala is Sarafina, we named her after Nala's mother. The boy with an orange coat and green eyes is Mandie. Mahamid you can name the others," Natera told him. "Well the girl with the orange coat is Tamie. The one with a coat like Simba's is Tanabi. Remember Simba said if they had a boy cub they would name it Tanabi. Um well the boy with red paws is um ..... Red," Mahamid muttered. "Red?" Natera repeated. "Yeah, it makes since," Mahamid assured her. She gave him a look, 'yeah right,' she thought. "So another circle is complete?" Kondo asked. "Nope, the first circle is complete," Mahamid told the young boy. "Oh," Kondo responded. "The first and the best," Natera added. Natera looks down at her children and smiled.  
  
The Lion King III  
SIMBA'S HOPE  
The End  
  
  
June 13, 1999  
10:15 PM  
Vitani3@go.com  
  
Edited by Christian Ziebarth  
November 5, 1999  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
